Meet My Psychic Sister!
Overview It's hard to keep your sister away from your friend since whenever your sister sees or touch someone, she gets a prophecy that can never be changed... Plot It was a sunny day. No bad-guys. No aliens. No hunters. No nothing. Everything was calm... for once. Since it was calm, the team decided to train and stuff. Jared tried to prepare himself for the next battle by packing tons of metals. It's too bad his strenth isn't his greatest power. Micah practicing and learing her Anodite powers. Samantha trying to absorb sand and not crumble. Vincent trying too become a living generator by testing how much electricity he has. Everything was fine, cool, calm. Jake and Andrei were again training with their swords. "You know, I wonder why can't you use guns, Andrei? They're much faster..." Jake questioned Andrei's style of fighting. "Well, blasters are nice, yeah, but have you seen Galaxy Wars? They can repel the blasters by their swords." Andrei answered. "And why must I be doing this?" "Well, Eric said that will training like everyone else, remember? It's not only you who is training. You trained Jared, remember?" "Oh yeah...." Jake then giggled about the time he and Jared practiced. Jared went into another dimension by a TV and was never seen for days. "Well? Are we going to start?" Andrei asked. "Sure. Yeah." Jake assured. They both bowed down, went on their fighting position, and started fighting. Andrei slashed Jake, but Jake dodged it, Jake then grabbed Andrei's arm, jabbed his back, twisted him around, and got his sword. "Ugh... you really don't need to do that. You could've just got my sword, ya' know..." Andrei complained. "Well, I wanted to mix it up a little..." Jake replied. Theme Song After a while, Jake and Andrei finished their practice. Suddenly, the gang here a ringtone. "What's that?" Samantha asked. "Oh. My folks. They're calling..." Andrei said. Andrei put his phone in his ear (obviously) and talked to his parents on the phone. It sounds like some party or stuff because you ould hear Andrei say 'Yeah, yeah...' and 'Mmm-hmm...'. It's the most common sign that there is a party. Andrei finally finished his talk. "You guys are invited to my party..." Andrei said. "What?" Jake asked. "Really? Sweet!" "Yeah. It's my little cousin's birthday..." Andrei added. Samantha, Jared, Micah, and Vincent were in shock. Not much of Johnny because he was picking his nose. "Remember what Eric said?" Samantha whispered to Micah. "Yeah. Andrei's sister is psychic. Jake can't go near psychics... well, except for Jake..." Micah replied. "Yeah. Why didn't we tell Andrei about this?!?" Jared asked. Samantha scolded Jared. "Jared, we told you to tell Andrei about this before. What were you doing?" Jared replied with "Me? Well..." In Jared's flashback, you can see him eating chocolate, milk, cookies, and lots of sweets. It turns out, Jared's parents are out of town for a buisness trip, too. He was picking his belly button, running around like crazy, and barfed because he ate too many chocolate. "I tried to, but Andrei never --uh-- answered my calls. Yeah, that's is." Jared lied. "Great then. Wat do we do now?" Samantha sighed. Jared thought for a moment. "Well. We could..." At Andrei's house... "What?!?" Rachel was in deep shock. "I can't believe Jake is coming! What'll happen now? How can I keep away from telling a prophecy?" "Well, you could stay away from him..." Jared suggested. Micah slapped him in the head. "Ow..." Jared said. "Well, looks like we have to prevent Jake from seeing you. Maybe you can go out everytime Jake stays." Micah suggested. "Hm. Maybe." Rachel thought. Andrei then walked by. "Hey guys-- Guys?!?" "Yeah. Hi." Jared greeted. Again, Micah slapped him in the head. Andrei wanted to tell the guys that his sister has powers, too. "So. You met my sis, huh? Well, did ya' know she's--" "A psychic?" the guys finished his sentence. "Eric hired Rachel as our Oracle, like, when you guys were still on that other vortex and stuff." Samantha explained. Andrei was left with his mouth opened. "What? But I thought--" "You can't be an Oracle, bro. Oracles have prophecies that cannot be changed." Rahel told. "Yeah, but-- um-- uh-- what are you guys even here for?!" Andrei, changing the subject, said. "Well, you see, Jake can't be here. You have to persuade him not to go to the party..." Rachel explained. "Why?" "My prophecies, remember? It holds'' too much secrets, plus it can't be changed. Anyway, just do it." "Sorry, but it's impolite. I can't. Just try hiding from Jake when he's there." "Told you!" Micah interrupted. "Fine. But it'll be hard." Rachel accepted. After a few hours, night began, and the party started. The team went to the Nicholas' house and knocked on their door. "Welcome guys!" Andrei made a fake smile like it was going to be good. "Put your presents on the table." Jake then saw the food table. "Pizza?!? With cheese only?!?" Jake's mouth drooled. Samantha pushed Jake away from the food table. "C'mon, laser-head. It's not dinner time yet..." Jake went to the washroom and accidentally bumbed Rachel. "Whoops. Sorry-- Wait. You're that girl I saw in the Room of Equipments! Who are you?" Jake asked. Rachel told Jake to calm down. "Listen. I'm--" Andrei was shocked to see them together. "Jake. I see you met..." "Rachel Nicholas. Psychic, Oracle, and Andrei's brother." Rachel completed. "Listen. I have prophecies, okay. Prophecies you cant change, no matter what you do. Most of what I see are about you... and not in a good way." "Well... nice to meet you too." Jake greeted, sarcastically. Suddenly, an explosion went off. "What was that?" Jared asked. "Kids, stay in the room." Andrei told. The kids did so. It turns out that the parents aren't at the party yet. Traffic. "Okay, gang. Time to put on your suits." Jake commanded. "Pfft. Who does he think he is? Leader of this group?" Jared jealously said. "Well, he wont be the leader, but in the future, he will instead be a--" Rachel thought for a while. "Nevermind." While fighting, Jake asked Rachel some questions. "What's the difference between psychics and Oracles?" Jake asked. "They are the same, except that Oracles get their stuff right. My brother is just psychic. I'm an Oracle. My prophecies can't be avoided." Rachel explained. "Thanks, sis..." Andrei said, sarcastically. The team put on their suits and battled the robot. It was unbeatable. It kept on punching and blocking the teams attacks. The robot pulled out a torpedo and aimed. Suddenly, Andrei got a vision. He saw a bomb being shot, hitting their house, "Jake! The house!" Andrei yelled. Jake transformed into Thorns and grew a giant vine-fist and catched the bomb, threw it back at the robot, and it exploded. "Whew. That was close." Thorns said. They checked out the origins of the robot. It was, again, some old robots from Vilgax/Ben arc. '''Note:' If you haven't known about the robots yet, watch'' The Day My Parents Stood Still... And Found Out My Secret Powers, and if you haven't read the Ben/Vilgax arc, read Ben Tennyson: Origins, although, it will undergo re-writing. "Okay. I'll take this to Eric and see if we can do anything about this robot craze attacks..." Jared said. Jared then dragged the robot with his machine powers, of course, and went back to HQ. "Well, what now? Party is almost over and our clothes are torned from that battle." Jake told. "Don't worry. We'll make something up..." Rachel replied. "Well, then lets eat now! Pizza partay'!' Jake yelled, going inside the house. The next day, you can see Jake talking to Rachel. "Any prophecies yet?" Jake asked. "No." Rachel replied. "Jow about now?" "No." "How about--" "Does he always do this, Sam?" Rachel asked. "All the time. Welcome to Z-Force." Sam greeted. '''END' Character *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Rachel Nicholas *Eric Salov *Kids from the party *Unnamed Nicholas cousin 'Villains' *Vilgax's Remaining Robots 'Aliens Used' *Thorns Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123